zombiepowderfandomcom-20200213-history
C.T. Smith
C.T. Smith is the partner of Gamma Akutabi. He is a Powder Hunter himself and is at least as strong as Gamma. Character outline C.T. Smith is the least developed member of the main Zombiepowder. cast, while little known backstory or motivation, it is implied that he is, like Gamma an S-Zero level criminal since Gamma says "he wouldn't choose a partner that was so weak he could kill him". He is first introduced in the third chapter as a hired assassin working for the Ash Daughter Bandits, but this is soon shown to be a ruse, with Smith actually being Gamma's long-standing partner. Smith possesses superhuman speed, unusual good luck, and fights using handguns, with which he has extreme accuracy. He has no other known abilities, but according to Gamma, he and Smith are both incapable of killing the other. Even though it is said he is good at every thing, he is shown to be terrible at building bombs, and they usually go off at inconvenient times. Tite Kubo's character commentary for Smith in volume one states that Smith's appearance was based on a London banker, and notes that the "C.T." in his name was originally meant to hold some significance before the series' cancellation. Compared to his fellow cast members, C.T. Smith has had more favorable critical reception. Anime News Network said he was one of the few fresh points of the series and had the most distinctive design among the cast. MangaCast's reviewer, on the other hand, found his role mostly extraneous, due to being overshadowed by Gamma. Appearance Smith's appearance is meant to look like a London banker, but he also looks like a salesman. He is dressed in a grey suit with a red-and-grey tie. Under his suit, he wears a blue shirt. He also puts on a matching hat. His glasses are classic, square-shaped. His hair is short and blond and is combed to the right. History Gridgeller arc He first appears as a mysterious gunman who shoots Gamma on the bus. He and Gamma fight, C.T. using his briefcase as a shield against Gamma's sword but holding his own. After their fight was interupted, he meets Gamma and Elwood in their jail cell. A guard then comes and he tells him that he took Gamma's ring and asks where the vault is. Once told, he shoots the man and turns to Elwood asking him if he wants to die. He shoots the jail cell's bars and Gamma and Elwood's handcuffs, freeing them. Elwood freaks out when Gamma begins to follow him. It is then C.T. is revealed to be Gamma's partner. At first, Elwood doesn't believe since the two didn't hold back in their fight, but the two believed the other to be strong enough so that they wouldn't need to hold back. Someone else comes, but the call for reinforcements before Gamma or C.T. can kill them. Men begin pouring into the hallway, but C.T. and Gamma handle them. C.T.'s expert gunmanship is shown, as he easily shoots the guards, and even saves Elwood without even looking. He then follows Elwood after he heas a voice and enters the torture room. C.T. shoots all the men inside quickly, allowing Elwood to go and save the girl's inside. One of the girls fainted, so Gamma volunteered to carry her. As he does, the first one attacks Gamma. She then reveals herself to be a he and the leader of the Ash Daughter Bandits, Ranewater Calder. C.T. stands back and watches as Ranewater and Gamma fights. When Elwood suggests that they help him, C.T. says that Gamma will get mad if the interfere and that he cannot imagine Gamma losing. He then goes on to probe, as Ranewater refered to them as 'kids' and causes the man to reveal that he was not a 'young boy' but an 'old man'. Calling out to Gamma, he relays the information. Elwood asks why bother, but C.T. reveals that Gamma has a soft spot for women and children and goes easy on them. Once Gamma realizes this, he goes full force, even using his Karinzanjutsu techniques. C.T. explains to Elwood when he asks about the tattoo on Gamma's shoulder, telling him about Karinzanjutsu. Once Gamma beats Ranewater, an explosion rocks the building. Gamma then yells at C.T., telling him to stop eyeballing ingredients when making bombs. He continues yelling, complaining about his hopelessness in making bombs. The girl Elwood rescued wakes up, hitting him before asking about the other captives. C.T. goes along with Gamma as he rescues the other captives and gets the ring. Equipment & Powers Smith wields two standard silver handguns, which he uses with a lot of proficiency. He is able to shoot multiple targets (around 15) at a time and hit a target without looking. B-side NAKED MONKEYS 3. Gamma's partner, he is the most mysterious member of the group. With his suit, hat and suitcase, some readers say he looks like a salesman. Personally, I was imagining someone more along the lines of a London banker. He doesn't have any particular skill that stands out above the rest, but he's extremly good at everything he does. (I envy him.) When asked about some of his likes and dislikes he said, " I like cinnamon tea and jelly beans. I don't really have any dislikes." By the way, because he holds his gun in his left hand most of the time, people tend to think that he's left handed, but actually he's the only ambidextrous member of the group. Trivia * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is History Repeating (Featuring Miss Shirley Bassey) by Propellerheads. *His eyes change shape when he is fighting seriously. They go from more convex to narrow and straight. References Navigation Category:Zombiepowder. Characters Category:Main Characters